A foreign world
by Vickysg1
Summary: They had been stranded on a foreign world for three weeks now. Sequel to 'Guide me out of the nightmare


Title: A Foreign World  
>Author: Vicky<br>Category: Angst, romance  
>Summary: They had been stranded on a foreign world for three weeks now.<br>Spoilers: The Return  
>Rating: PG-13<br>Disclaimer: I own neither the show nor the characters. I don't earn any money; I just do it for fun.  
>Claim: JohnElizabeth  
>Prompt: Stranded<br>Author's Note: This is the sequel to 'Guide me out of the nightmare'. Written for writers30days in April.

* * *

><p>They had been stranded on a foreign world for three weeks now, and they didn't know if they would ever find their way back to Atlantis. She guessed she should be glad that they were together, at the very least, but it didn't help her feeling of loneliness; it felt like she had left a part of herself behind on Atlantis. And she might never get it back.<p>

She had never thought she would ever describe Earth as a foreign world, either. It was her homeworld, where she was born and spent most of her life, but she had stopped feeling at home here a long time ago. And now, she was forced to live here.

As she stood staring out of the window of her apartment, all she could see around were more buildings. She missed the ocean view she had on Atlantis. She couldn't go out on the balcony and breathe in the air; it was polluted by the town life, unlike the pure, untainted air of the City.

She was feeling out of place, lost in a world that wasn't hers anymore.

She heard the door of her apartment open and close, and turned around to greet him with a smile. She had never thought they would live together, either here on Earth, or back on Atlantis. Their relationship had only started a couple of months ago, and where she sought out a one-night stand after the whole nanites ordeal, he had managed to convince her to give a real relationship a try. And she did.

When they had been sent back to Earth, he suggested that they get a place together, and she didn't even have to think twice about what her answer would be. She needed him in her life, and together they were mourning for the City they lost.

She heard him go to the bathroom and turn the shower on, and her feet took her there as if they had a mind of their own. She could see his toned body through the shower glass. His back was to her, and her eyes followed a droplet as it ran from the base of his nape to the small of her back. As she drew her eyes back up, she saw him looking at her over his shoulder, but she didn't blush as she would have done before.

"Like what you see?"

"Very much."

"Why don't you join me, then?"

She was out of her clothes in no time; that was an offer she couldn't refuse. He held his hand out to her, and she took it as she stepped into the shower. He immediately pushed her against the wall, under the shower spray, and the contrast between the cold tiles and the hot water made her gasp. He took that as an invitation to kiss her.

* * *

><p>Much, <em>much<em>, later they were lying on their bed, both spent by their activities in the shower, and later on this very bed. She was lying on her side, her head resting on his shoulder and her fingers drawing strange patterns on his chest.

"What did you do, today?" he asked, breaking the comfortable silence.

"I've written a bit more for my memoirs, and I've replied to a few e-mails where people offered me jobs."

"Favorably?"

"No. All of them were on the East Coast, and I'm not going anywhere."

"You still haven't heard back from General Landry?" he asked, even though he already knew the answer.

"No. I guess the IOA isn't too happy with the job he wants to offer me."

"Well, I certainly hope this will be resolved soon. I'm looking forward to seeing you again all day long."

"You miss me so much?" she teased, straddling him.

"More than you can imagine," he replied, more serious than she had ever seen him. "I love you, Elizabeth."

It was the first time he said those words out loud, and he wasn't expecting her to reply anything to them. He didn't say it to hear it back in return. Even though she had never talked of her feelings for him, he could read them on her face every time they kissed or made love. She was like an open book for him in these moments.

But he felt like he had to say them, that he had to make her understand that even if things had changed around them, nothing changed between them. They might live here now, stranded so far away from Atlantis, but his feelings for her remained the same. They were even stronger as he had seen her struggle through the loss of their home.

"I'll always be there for you, Elizabeth, no matter what happens, or where we are."

"I love you, too," she whispered.

He might not have been waiting for those words, but a part of him was still feeling relieved that she said it. He sat up in bed, and kissed her passionately, his hands buried in her hair, still damp from their shower.

"What do you say we order in?" he said against her lips, as they were both catching their breath.

"I'm not hungry. Not for food, anyway," she added, raising her eyebrows suggestively.

She was right. Food could wait. He would starve if it meant staying like this.

They might be stranded on a foreign world, far away from the place they called home, but they still have each other.

Fin.


End file.
